Only in My Fantasy
by aliasxela
Summary: Inuyasha's demon blood is overpowering its other half- giving him unmeasurable uncontrollable power. Sesshoumaru isnt allowing this. His weak half breed brother is not worthy. His cheat for power isnt permissable. But is this mystery a bit too much?
1. Stronger

Stronger

Only In My Fantasy: Chapter 1

…………………………………………………………………………………

'What is the purpose of I, Lord Sesshoumaru's presence?' With arrogant grace Sesshoumaru jumped closer and closer to his western border. 'This is useless…A waste of this Sesshoumaru's time…' And yet boredom and curiosity pushed him forward. Naraku knew that the great lord's power could easily destroy him; but he had the nerve to summon the lord to his own border? 'Arrogant fool….He will soon know his mistake.'

…………………………………………………………………………………

The battle was not going as planned… Miroku- as skilled at the staff as he was- was being pushed back. Sango-fully armored and powerful as ever- stood on Kilala with unparalleled grace, razor sharp boomerang flung weightlessly through the air with fatal precision. But there were too many demons…clusters and walls all flinging at her frail mortal body. Not that she was thinking of herself… "Miroku!" she cried as she forced her way closer.

Inuyasha was fairing no better…Naraku's tentacles flew at him speedily and slammed into his sword with demonic strength. Growling in frustration the hanyou sliced more tentacles with the power of the wind scar; but he wasn't even making a scratch upon the real target. There were just too many. 'Where is that wench? We need her damn it!'

…………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome hummed softly as she finished her specialty homemade lunches. Small cutely cut sausages… softly fried eggs… tasty fish and other sweet goodies all bundled and arranged into nice tins. It was almost fun to prepare them for her feudal Japan friends. They were always so happy and enchanted by her food. Her brother was always so cynical… 'He should appreciate my food more…. He is just spoiled.' She convinced herself idly. Sure her friends hadn't ever had any other cooked food from her era that she hadn't prepared- unlike her brother- but that didn't matter.

The sun was high in the sky…shining brightly on the industrialized city as the breeze stopped its heat from baking them alive. It was beautiful. She carried the lunches in one hand and held a back pack strap in the other she was totally prepared…

…………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as she passed through the well the demons sprung….her sweet scent and food drawing them away from her surprised comrades. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest as Inuyasha's group went through their little drama of having their little woman attacked. 'Foolish hanyou can't even protect his weak human bitch…'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cried…he tried to pull away from the battle with Naraku but the barrage of attacks weren't stopping and he couldn't out run them. Going after Kagome would mean his death and consequently everyone else's. 'Damn it Kagome, always the best timing!' Forgetting his previous thought easily.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear….'What do I do?' She paused briefly before she caught a glimpse of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all under attack as well and felt shame send goose bumps down her legs. She was the weakest and a bit squeamish and was going to just jump back down the well… but…'I can't leave them! I am a part of this group too!'

She was prepared….Her arrow drawn immediately with the speed of a past life of experience. With a single twang of string she wiped out a good sum of her attackers…leaving the fake appearance of a harmless pink strip. Drawing and releasing as quickly as possible she made her way to Inuyasha… 'If I can get Naraku… than Inuyasha can kill these raw numbers easily… I can do it!' Sure enough her arrows tore through demons with ease and before long she was in range…

"Naraku!" She cried with effort as she aimed and fired…Wind blowing her skirt and hair dangerously. He threw his tentacles in the way as if their evil aura would stop it….Purity ripped through the miasma sinews straight to the heart. "Shit!" cried Inuyasha as the demon turned into nothing but a wood doll.

"Naraku! You will die by my hands!" he roared; crushing the doll into dust as he seethed. 'That…bustard…..' Turning immediately he tore into the remaining -retreating- demons with his bare hands. His claws met the poor beasts' flesh, slicing through with the simple intent of murder; blood spurted everywhere. Sango and Miroku paused to watch the hanyou in surprise.

"Uh…Inuyasha….They are retreating…" taunted Miroku timidly. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword angrily…Sending a glowing streak after demons in the distance. "Naraku makes me so …." He said broke off shakily. Kagome peered at him curiously…'Why is he so angry?'

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru was about to leave…utterly disappointed. There was nothing he hadn't seen. The only thing of interest was the miko's power; the raw strength of her arrows was incredible for a human, but he had seen- experienced it before- she had grown in strength but that wasn't a reason to pull him from his castle. 'Traveling with my irresponsible brother will force her to fend for herself….' His thoughts trailed off as Naraku showed up a good distance away from him, the sweet scent of poison pestering the lord's nose. "Glad you could make it Lord Sesshoumaru. I am guessing you didn't like the show?"

"Why did you call me here Naraku? Do you truly wish to die today?"

"I merely have come to inform you."

Sesshoumaru waited for him to continue…But he didn't. However a feminine scream perked his ears. He turned toward the group very aware that Naraku was still staring at him with sick pleasure of his satanic work. Not that he cared of course.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Tetsaiga was knocked from his unworthy half brother's hands by another puppet of Naraku. All was quiet…Even the wind stilled for a moment before shifting ominously. 'His blood has changed… It smells more like a demon's… A pure demon's.' Inuyasha's body shook as he roared, with a single strike he slit the demon in half... laughing in sick pleasure at the blood. His brother's frequent transformations were now detectable… his power had grown...

Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku arrogantly…"What is it you are showing me? How is this relevant?"

"There is a secret to Inuyasha's new gain of strength… If you want it come back here tomorrow."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no secret. Impetuous fool… Now you will die." Claws lengthened as Sesshoumaru stalked forward.

Naraku smirked and disappeared into a cloud of miasma… "The question is do you want Inuyasha to keep it?"

"Coward." Sneered Sesshoumaru with disgust.

…………………………………………………………………………………

K new fanfic by me… I am still really upset about my two fanfics being lost but it Is my fault for not saving them on my comp. Otherwise believe me I would be continuing them… They are definitely my best work.

SO anyway send me a message if you liked it…It gets better by the third chapter when there is actually a plot established.

-Xela


	2. Demon Chase

Demon Chase

Only In My Fantasy: Chapter 2

…………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome exhaled loudly. Ignoring the still temper-tantruming hanyou she walked over to her other friends. "Sango, Miroku, are you ok?"

"So nice of you to ask Kagome…We are very well thanks to you. That was some very impressive archery. You are so skillful; you would mother some strong children…." Said Miroku with great suave, grasping her hand intensely as he smirked widely at his own "funny" mischief.

"Errr…."Kagome started, slightly stunned by his –as always- brash behavior. Sango easily smacked Miroku to the ground with her boomerang, "Ignore this pervert, that WAS great Kagome. You are definitely getting better!"

"You think?" Kagome laughed a little, post battle talks always seemed to be happiest. Why wouldn't they be? They had won against numerous strong demons…..again. They had kicked butt! Kagome watched with a smile as Miroku moaned softly in pain causing Sango to just laugh even harder.

'What's this!' Kagome's heart started to race. Everything was perfect until feudal Japan struck again.

Everything went by in a blur. No one had expected Kagome's scream of warning. No one had expected the sudden appearance of another demon. No one had been prepared. But it was too late when they realized their mistake. Clang of Tetsaiga against stone……..the eerie silence that followed …..practically incomprehensible.

Kagome trembled slightly as she recognized her miko's detection of evil. 'Inuyasha….' Her blue eyes looked at him longingly. 'Why did he have to change? I should have sensed Naraku earlier……I am such an idiot.' She looked away in shame…. She hated this….hated it so much. Nothing was more painful to see the one she loved stare at her with blood lust……..

"Weak…worthless…" Inuyasha hissed sadistically as he licked his talons.

His eyes had glowed with hellish joy when the puppet had spewed forth dark miasma. He smirked as he looked at the puddle that was his remains…It didn't matter that it hadn't actually been Naraku. He had killed it. Inuyasha sliced his shirt off revealing his miasma smeared chest...the scent of Naraku was making him light-headed with the thirst for blood. He sniffed the air desperately, he needed more….more….'Humans?' He growled loudly…humans were too weak for any fun.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's entrancing red eyes swept hungrily across the trio. Miroku and Sango's auras tensed in preparation to defend against this new enemy. 'Just say "sit"…just say it….SAY IT.' Fear started to pull at her belly as a stare-down started between her and the foreign demon. The words wouldn't come out. She just stood there transfixed by the vision that was and wasn't her love.

The demon slayer's mind raced, 'Something is different with Inuyasha…' Before any preventive maneuvers could be taken the action started; "Kagome!" Sango cried out as without warning Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Kagome-his face tensed into a smirk, her friend was in danger. Sango wasn't fast enough. In a moment she was lifted off the ground with ease as the demon snatched his prey and fled. "Damn it! Come on Miroku…" Sango and Miroku mounted Kilala and took up the chase…..

Kilala dodged the trees professionally and was going as fast as possible but Sango still had trouble keeping Inuyasha in her sights. 'Inuyasha's jumping to fast and keeps too low to the ground….Kilala can't go that fast with these trees…' 'This is useless…WE can't get Kagome back this way. Why didn't she just use her magic on him?' "Kilala just follow Inuyasha's scent don't lose it!" She urged her feline friend on…

'What did I do wrong?' Inuyasha's roars made Kagome shiver; he was very angry and worse….very demon. 'I…I…sat him. Why is he not… Why did he not….' Kagome pushed herself up with slowly…careful of her sore body. Sitting Inuyasha while airborne wasn't one of her best ideas…especially because it hadn't changed him and had sent her tumbling onto the unmerciful ground. Inuyasha stilled and rose slowly with dangerous determination…His red eyes glowed happily in warning as he approached. "SIT!" she cried. With an inhumanly heavy thud he hit the ground.

There was a brief pause before he raised again, his eyes darkening. "SIT!" Thud. He looked up at her…seeming to close the gap between them with his intensity. She suddenly felt very small. He growled loudly, "How dare you bitch."

Kagome gasped at his words and scooted away in sudden terror. 'Inuyasha! What is going on? Don't do this.' "Inuyasha…" she said softly as she dared to meet his eyes again. It was then that the spell wore off. He quickly dug his claws into the ground and pushed off-her eyes widening as she realized he was coming at her. "Sit!" The demon unmercifully pounced upon the young girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it….I only got through half of what I wanted to get through in this chapter but I got school tomorrow. Review me and I will try to get the next chapter up by Friday. Or don't and Ill die a little inside. Haha thanks for reading.

-Xela


	3. Mine

Wow this was a reeeallllyyyy badly edited chapter when I first submitted it… Many improvements… Sorry for the low quality I had been rushed. But now its up to par and I will be writing number 4 shortly.

Mine

Only in my Fantasy: Chapter 3

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Fire demon deeply inhaled the piney scent on the forest; desperately trying to filter out the scent of the rogue dog for her slayer friend. Kilala mewed softly in failure; she still hadn't found the scent of Inuyasha. Sango tightened her fists angrily…they had gone too far from the site where they lost him. Inuyasha's scent had just suddenly disappeared. There was nothing they could do now. "Where did he go? He couldn't have just evaporated into thin air!" 'Kagome! Don't worry I am going to find you.' Miroku sat silently behind her; 'What is there to do my dear Sango?' He thought solemnly. Hopelessness seemed inevitable.

Sango pushed her mask over her face. She had been in worst jams than this…Another one of her friends wasn't going to be killed by a blood lusting demon. Not another one. "Come on Kilala!" They turned around quickly, and dove back into the foliage of Inuyasha's forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………

She coughed and gasped for air as she struggled under the weight of Inuyasha; her quiver painfully smashed into her back. Her sit had landed him in the center of her flat belly; easily knocking the air out of her and pinning him to her body. Kagome gasped as she felt his fangs slit through her shirt and rub against her bare skin as he bit at her flesh; "Inuyasha?" She tried to shove him off of her, pushing against his head firmly with her small hands. He growled loudly in warning, she pushed harder as her fear started to grow. 'The spell must have worn off by now. Why isn't he getting off me? Inuyasha….' She thought; her panic was easily overshadowed by sorrow. Feeling Inuyasha's threatening aura was near painful to her miko senses. That and the fact that she WAS afraid of him…her Inuyasha…. She blushed slightly as his heated breath tickled her mortal skin; his cute nose pushing into her harshly.

This was all her fault….'If I had only been better at being a miko; this wouldn't have happened. Now he might never change back to normal. I don't know what to do.' She thought hopelessly. He was turning into nothing….nothing but another mindless demon. Just like all the ones they had slaughtered. Each second that she let pass was working against her and her doggy friend.

Inuyasha's large, clawed fingers clasped her hips powerfully; the pressure frightened her as he pushed his face off her stomach. "You Bitch, How dare you?" He growled softly. "Wha….What did…"She started timidly. He pulled her back along the hard dirt so that they were face to face. She squeaked in surprise and pain as the rough earth caught her shirt; revealing her mid-section to the scratching dirt. Kagome blushed slightly, he was straddling her. She covered her bared midsection with her awkward hands….pushing him more didn't seem like a good idea-no matter how much she wanted him off. Blood seemed to rush through her veins uncontrollably making it difficult to think.

"What do you think you are, pitiful human?" He said while pressing her back into an arch -easily overpowering her struggles by lifting her torso from the ground; placing her even more uncomfortably close to his spread legs. His heat was unbearable. "I, I…." 'What is he talking about? What did I do? Is it because I sat him?' She stuttered out grasping for an answer. "I was just trying to get you back to normal." She said firmly. She flinched as he glared at her and bared his fangs, expecting him to attack her.

He ripped the quiver of arrows from her back. The snap of leather and clatter of the scattering arrows made her glance in his eyes with surprise. "You damn Mikos!" His roar at the confused Kagome echoed loudly.

"You never know your place. You are nothing but a woman. No power can change that. You will always be weak…. You will always belong to me." He hissed at her. His eyes were deepening in red, grin widening into a creepy show of fangs. He was bridging on insane...his demon blood was thickening. His hands moved down to her waist; succeeding in intimidating the small girl as she fell disoriented to the ground like a useless doll.

He pressed her flat against the earth; his demon aura and hers rubbing together causing uncomfortable friction; endlessly enjoying the feeling of conquering the small arrogant miko that he was so drawn to. Kagome could see it…..his sick pleasure. Her sadness was quickly being dispelled by natural miko rebellion. Swirls of pink energy were begging to be unleashed upon the dog demon.

'Is he crazy? What is "my place"?' Kagome met his eyes in defiance; she wasn't his plaything. The temptation to sit him was great but crushing him against her body again ….it wasn't worth it. She fumed silently….She was not a plaything! 'How can I let him do this to me? Even if he is Inuyasha... I can't let him treat me this way!'

"I don't belong to you." The words came out before she could stop them; but she managed to look threateningly at him in an effort to prove her point. She raised her upper body as far up as possible with the demon force still present; ignoring the tingle in her belly as she drew closer to the center of his legs. His eyes narrowed at the presumed "wooed" girl's question of his dominance.

He tore her shirt open with sudden intensity and smirked at her sudden scream. His voice easily overpowered hers. "You are mine! Who else would protect you from demons if you didn't have me?..." She glared and was about to retort but he cut her off angrily. "You can't protect anything. You are nothing but a woman….. You can not protect even yourself." His face lowered closer to hers mockingly and caught her hands attempting to close her shirt without glancing.

Kagome felt horribly helpless as he effortlessly held her wrists; preventing her from covering herself. 'I can't fight Inuyasha…. He is too strong and he is right, I am weak. I wouldn't fight him even if I could; I am too much of a baby…… " She glanced at his eyes as he pinned her hands down beside her head and growled softly in victory at her silence.

Miko energy and adrenaline fed her courage; 'No…. I would! I don't give up that easily! Come on Kagome just get it together….' She half-heartedly tried to convince herself. He could smell her beneath him; she wasn't getting away from the truth. Clawed fingers followed the rapid pulsing of her veins along her neck his red eyes narrowing in pleasure as she swallowed uncomfortably. His claws were so cold.

Disgust and anger flared against fear again. The miko quickly stifled pessimistic thoughts with a sudden resolution; 'I am not going to let him do this to me.' Her thoughts tumbled out, "You are nothing but a blood thirsty demon now. You cannot protect me from anything…. Not even from yourself." She mumbled softly; half-afraid of his reaction but too headstrong to silence herself.

Inuyasha roared at her rebellion. Who was this woman to insult him? "You are mine! I can do what I will with you." He growled at her struggles as she stupidly tried to get him off -restraining her was all too easy. Pushing her head to the side and he licked down from her cheek, along the exposed fragile neck to her abdomen. She shivered and breathed heavily as his tongue flicked down the center of her chest. He loved it. His tongue almost stung with the taste of her flesh; he had always wanted just a taste…. He could take more from the little mortal now.

She clenched her eyes tightly; having an unexpected image of him biting a piece of her off like a portion of cattle; cheeks blushing madly in ignorance of her body's reaction to Inuyasha's touch. "I am not going to kill you bitch." The dog demon growled into her face in satisfaction. He lowered his head down again; Kagome screamed from built up fear as he was knocked aside roughly by a loud rap to the head from Sango's boomerang.

The slightly heaving, adrenaline pumped Sango caught the arched bone easily; "Damn right you are not you sick demon spawn. Let's go! We fight for Kagome Now!" Her eyes spat fire at Inuyasha as he got off of her soon to be rescued friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it! I cracked down to get it out before Saturday!

-love Xela


	4. The Key

Blah new chapter out hope you like it.

The Key

Only in My Fnatasy: Chapter 4

…………….. …………………. ………………….. ……………….. ………………

As the wind whipped around her face Sango's mind screamed at her for her bad decision. 'What the hell are you doing? You can't fight a full demon Inuyasha…..' The voice screamed at her as she had hastily released the boomerang at full throttle from her well-trained fingers. But it had to be done; she had seen her exposed friend and the too familiar look of lust in those red eyes… She had reflexively acted to protect the fallen comrade; regardless of the repercussions. Sango knew from the beginning that the chances of her fighting Inuyasha without having permanent damage done to either of them were very slim. But also from the start she had held one thought above that, 'I will do whatever I can to help Kagome.'

Inuyasha's unprepared form had rolled a few feet before stopping; Sango's hit would have killed a human and knocked a hanyou unconscious but he was neither. Rising suddenly he looked from Kagome's form to Sango's. Sango inhaled sharply, 'If he grabs Kagome and runs off again we might not catch him this time. I can't let that happen.' Pausing for a moment she relaxed her overly tensed muscles, the wind was just right. 'One shot.' She spared an important glance to Miroku and grasped her mask. He nodded in understanding as Sango re-launched her boomerang, the demon jumped back with a growl as he avoided it.

Running forward the dog demon sliced into himself with thirsty claws; prepared to fling blades of blood at the huntress. 'I must time this right.' "Kilala!" Sango called to her companion as she jumped into the air onto her feline partner; barely dodging the slices of blood and energy. With a simple toss the demon hunter's handful of explosives went off in Inuyasha's face and he was slammed back into the ground; gagging and suffocating from the thick smoke- made just for his blood thirsty kind.

Miroku -ripped cloth covering his mouth- sprang over the fallen dog demon, enchanted papers flying from his finger tips. To his alarm the wind shifted into his face but before the smoke could blind him he saw that he had indeed struck his target. Inuyasha was restrained.

Everything was fine until the wind had suddenly shifted and the billowing smoke puffed upwards shielding everything near the forest floor from view. The two mortals felt an evil presence around them. Something was definitely wrong but they couldn't see what was there. For a moment everything was silent….

"Sango!" Miroku cried out in pain from the dense smog. "Miroku!" She answered, hovering over the battle field, completely blind to either of her friend's status and unable to do anything about it.

They would never be truly sure about what happened in that short time of smoke; all they knew was that when everything was clear- Kagome was gone.

……… ……….. …………… ……………………………….. ……….. ……… ………..

Sesshoumaru lounged on the roof of his castle, one leg slung over the edge; a perfect image in the setting sun. His golden eyes reflected the suns light impassively in an eerie gleam. He had come up here to escape the constant chattering of Jaken. How could that miserable toad take so many beatings and still talk? Seemed that some kind of useless harem caravan was passing through and had sent some unimportant messages about some irrelevant new endorsement they were holding. Bluntly he didn't care, his harem was fine the way it was. Jaken was all in a flutter though. Damn toad.

What concerned him was the newest tidbit he had learned about his half brother. His night and day had been restless due to his brains over activity. Not that he needed the sleep of course. But it irritated him that Naraku's words were able to entice him so much. Was it acceptable to take this cheat for power if only to ensure that his unworthy brother didn't have it? Why would the other power hungry half demon offer this prize? What was it?

Finally he rose from his seat and hovered in mid air for a moment, 'I, Lord Sesshoumaru will remove this abomination, whatever it is, from the hands of hanyous.'…

Moments later he was near the bone-eaters well and impatiently awaiting Naraku. Suddenly out of the deep green trees the male emerged, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Inuyasha's unconscious bitch cradled in his arms. She was barely wrapped with dark purple silk; her chest and hips swirled in the clingy material. He found his eyes drawn to her body, he had never seen her so bare before. His eyes moved up her form slowly to her face; her eyes were flicked over with dark eye shadow and her lips were a deep red. 'Why is the bitch dressed so?' Naraku pushed her bangs out of her face drawing the demon lord's attention back to the smirking hanyou whose eyes had never left his wandering ones.

Naraku smelled strongly of the young miko, the mixture was slightly sickening. "I have come to remove the object from your unworthy possession." Sesshoumaru said idly drawing his massive sword. Naraku's grin widened, "I offer it to you mighty Sesshoumaru." Pulling a box out of his robes he offered it to the lord. "The key to Inuyasha….." He said as he disappeared with the wench into a swirl of miasma again. 'What is in the box?'

……………………………………………………………………………………. …….

hah! I bet you thought he was going to give Lord dog Kagome ! Ah I feel so clever…. K not so much now, but anyway hopefully a little cliff will strangle some reviews out of you. Rating would be greatly appreciated as well.

Love to you for reading

-Xela


	5. What?

……………………………….. …………………….. ………………………………..

What?

Only in My Fantasy: Chapter 5

One day had passed since the meeting with Naraku and the box he had gotten was still a mystery. It posed a possible danger - a risk he was too wise to take. He wasn't afraid, he just wasn't about to rush like some impertinent pup about opening it.

The box was small and black. Its design was simple. It didn't smell much like anything and his crackling aura went over it like a passing breeze. It infuriated the hell out of the demon lord. As he stared at the box his eyes tinted with red, his anger at the hanyou swelling in his veins.

Sesshoumaru played over the encounter with Naraku in his mind as his claws elongated from his temper. Exhaling loudly he relaxed and slipped into deep thought. Something wasn't right; the half-breed couldn't to be trusted. 'The fool is up to more of his pathetic tricks. Why would he give this "key" to I, the already powerful Lord Sesshoumaru?'

His mind paused as he remembered the barely clothed wench, 'And why, why did he have Inuyasha's bitch?' With an eerily clear image he could still see her hair spread out wildly on the ground, her eyes and face looking darkly attractive. Much to his displeasure he felt his blood heat with the thought. He smirked slightly, seemed his inner demon had an itch for this lowly human. Not that he would ever allow it, no lowly human was worthy of being bed by he, Lord Sesshoumaru.

'Wench…'He thought pensively as he saw the young girl desperately fire her powerful arrows to protect her friends through his closed eyes. Shaking his head of the pathetic creature he opened his gold eyes to the same damned box.

Finally his patience wore out. "Jaken." He called loudly. Instantly the footsteps of the small toad were outside his doorstep. "Yes My Lord?" He puffed anxiously as Lord Sesshoumaru stared stoically at the nervous creature. "Open the box."

Jaken stared at the box and then looked toward Sesshoumaru, feeling something amiss. "What's in the box my lord?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the servant's impudent question. Jaken gulped and bowed repeatedly, "Forgive this lowly Jaken! I am too honored to open the box for you Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Gulping Jaken approached the dark box and with a single trembling hand the box lid was creaked open. Nothing happened. Sesshoumaru approached, brushing past the huddling toad, and glanced into the box. His golden eyes reflected the dark purple glow. 'Jewel shards?' His long claws reached in carefully to pick up the corrupted pieces….

…………………………… ……………….. ……………………. ………………………

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha cried loudly. His golden eyes flashed with frustration as he fought to get free of the monk's spell. It felt like a truck was settled firmly on his torso, his arms had been clasped to the ground heavily. The half breed's struggles were cut short as he saw the serious look Sango's face.

Slow as always he finally clued in and his thought process got past his pinned position…something was wrong. His eyes widened as he took in the scent of Naraku and suddenly he panicked 'Where is Kagome?" he thought as his stinging nose twitched oddly. His whole body ached.

"Thanks Kilala, take it to him will you." He heard Sango say softly. Kilala walked into his vision and dropped Tetsaiga on his chest with a soft thud; its soft hum was slightly comforting.

"Sango….What is going on?" He said in a more steady tone. She spared him a cold glare before running out of sight toward Miroku's scent. The suspense caused his heartbeat to thud heavily in his ears.

Miroku had been cut across his chest. It was bleeding but wasnt too deep. But Sango was still panicking, "Miroku are you all right? Miroku?"

"I tried to stop him…Naraku….He took Kagome." He broke off shakily. Sango hovered over his wounds with a critical eye. 'His wounds aren't that bad…He will be fine. I was so worried.' Her sigh of relief was cut short as a blush filled her cheeks; his hand had decided to grope her it seemed. She gritted her teeth as her temper flared…

She slapped him hard across the face. "I was so worried about you; I thought you might have died! But you, you perverted monk just can't get your mind out of the gutter can you?" She cried while stomping away from him. "Ah Sango! I couldn't resist your beauty it wasn't my fault……" Sango approached Inuyasha thoroughly ignoring his cries, "Sango I am really injured! It hurts! Sango!"

"And you!" She said viciously at the pinned dog demon, "You had to be all cocky and let down your guard. Than your demon half ran off with Kagome and was about to take advantage of her if we hadn't shown up." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, causing Sango to pause and lower her voice. This was just Inuyasha after all. Her friend. It wasn't totally his fault his demon side had taken over. "But she's gone now! Naraku took her.." She ripped the spells off of Inuyasha's body. He sat up slowly.

His eyes were in the shadows of his bangs. "Miroku, Sango…..Lets go get her back from that bastard." He said with cold determination. Sango smacked him across the back of the head. "You idiot."

"WHAAT?" He said irritably. "We have to fix this letch first…" She replied as she helped Miroku get off the ground. Inuyasha growled softly but jumped over to pull the monk from the struggling demon hunter's side to his back. "Lets hurry then…"

Sango mounted Kilala and they were off to Kaede's.

………………. …………………… …………………………………………… ..

Naraku smirked at the trio as they charged at his minions with a new vicious passion. "Inuyasha…. You seem especially angry today. Tell me your troubles…" He mocked as another wave of demons flew into the wind scar's fury.

"Grrr, Give me back Kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled in anger as he let loose another slice of energy into a particularly persistent demon.

He laughed cruelly as the last demon was cut down by Sango's bone boomerang…

"Can you smell her Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said in confusion. He couldn't smell her but with all the miasma and his nose's injuries…..

"I don't have her anymore foolish half demon."

………… …… …… …… ……… ………….. …… …………… … … …… ………….

Wooo! New chapter.. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with the jewel shard thing… Don't worry I will make u smile in the next chapter…Well within two chapters. A lemon is on the way!


	6. Dreams

Hey all…I am liking this chapter a lot, writing lemons is always fun; I hope u enjoy it. I will probably be getting back to Past as well. I kind of ran out of inspiration since it wasn't getting a lot of love but I am writing the next chapter..

Spells

Only in my fantasy: Chapter 6

'Ugh….I am dead…..' Kagome awoke suddenly from her unconsciousness her heart beating heavily in her ears. 'Naraku!' Her mind was still racing in surprise at seeing his form emerge from the nothingness of smog… the cold terror was oddly strong…..but she couldn't remember what would make her so afraid. She practically trembled from mere memory. While racking her brain for answers she tried to move, her whole body throbbed painfully from…..from….'What happened to me….?' But she -to add to her troubles- was restrained.

'Where am I? What's going on?' She looked up, her eyes shining eerily in the light. Silk –which stretched her upper body out uncomfortably- was wrapped around her wrists tightly and more loosely shackled about her ankles. Pulling softly at the bindings she felt her clothes clutch her body in an uncomfortable death grip, that wasn't her school uniform. She glared at the so-called clothing wrapped around her chest in surprise.

'What am I wearing! I look like…..like some kind of…." Images of women with death heels and minis in grimy city backdrops came to mind…. 'It isn't important…I have to figure this out…' she pressed the fashion crisis down, with the slight comfort and trouble that no one else was there ….at least not that she could see. Goosebumps started to rise on her flesh as cool air blew from the outside.

Curiosity and worry tickled her mind, 'Naraku must have taken me…but where…. How long have I been out? I could be anywhere right now…' She exhaled deeply trying to calm herself. 'I have to get free first… I have to get back to Inuyasha and the others…'

Yanking on her ties, Kagome tried to pull out of the ridiculous bonds. For something as thin as silk they held tightly-clinging to her like a second skin. "You won't get out of those things sweet-heart." said a cool voice from behind her.

"Who is there?" She said turning her head as far as possible for a glimpse at her visitor…

A demoness sauntered around the restrained girl so that Kagome could see her easily. Her eyes were strikingly orange, her hair long and black, pretty normal in comparison to some of the demons she had seen but somehow she looked kind of…. Off, just weird somehow; Kagome got a bad feeling from looking at her.

The thin cloth hung too low on her hips and her top was unpleasantly deep-cut. She attempted to pull away from the stranger only to be reminded of her stupid shackles. Kagome tore her eyes away from the demoness-turning her head to the side, suddenly something she hadn't seen before caught her attention, looking closely at the shining cloth that bound her with disgust and narrowed her eyes at their odd glow. She had seen that kind of shine before…

The demoness confirmed her suspicions as she continued, "Spells like those are professionally done." But honestly -being imprisoned in some foreign room separated by who knew how many miles from her friends with a strange demoness before her-Kagome didn't care about the irrelevant cloth, "Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?" She blurted out suddenly.

"Sorry sweet heart, can't answer any questions…I've only got one job here." She smiled as she approached Kagome. The young girl gulped down unsaid questions and fear as she watched the demoness fiddle with something just hidden from her prying blue eyes. 'What is she going to do to me?' "Not too often we get a miko… You'll bring in a nice crowd."

'For What?' Before the question came out she was cut off….she flinched away from a hit as the demoness turned, one clawed hand raised slightly. "Hahhahaha," She laughed condescendingly, "You need to have more fire than that sugar," Silently relieved but angry at her insult, Kagome gave a stinging glare; but was much too desperate for answers to do anything that would interfere with the woman talking… "And they were all so worried about you. Spells, guards and all that ruckus…." Without warning she smeared a silky cream onto Kagome's bared stomach, she gasped at the warm, intruding fingers and pulled away.

"Relax sweetheart, has to be done. You have to be ready for your first appearance…" Kagome opened her mouth again and yanked herself away, demanding answers, but once again the demoness cut her off, "I would rather not knock you out again…But I need my quiet." Kagome's lips closed at the thought of a very real and painful smack to her throbbing body.

She worked the lotion into her belly and down to her hip smoothed it down her long legs. Kagome breathed heavily in the awkward silence as the other female's fingers flicked back up her inner thighs. Having another female touch her like that was slightly nauseating… 'Don't look at her, just think of something else….' her blue eyes couldn't resist the urge to glance at the demoness as she paused to dip her hand back into the glistening cream, the smirk and orange eyes frightened the miko as she saw a sick lingering pleasure. Giving a silent whimper of disgust and longing to be the hell out of there she clenched her eyes shut. 'Just think of something else…..'

Kagome exhaled in relief as the demoness finished with a final rub across her collarbone. "Hahaha, now look at you sweetheart! You'll have them all over you!" 'Who?' Kagome wondered curiously, by her tone it didn't seem like a good thing. One final touch." She pulled out a brush and drew black stripes on each of her cheeks; stepping back a moment to admire her precise and skilled work. 'What? Why would she……'A sudden memory popped into her head… A demon lord's cold face flickered behind her lids. 'Demon markings….?'

"Don't seem like much…. But this is enough to convince others…at least until you have changed. Since your scent still isn't right." She took a step forward -making the girl gulp awkwardly- and drew one hand to the miko's waist, "I look forward to seeing you again sweetheart." She whispered into her ear, Kagome completely terrified by the demoness felt her startled mind blank.

Regaining coherent words she cried out in desperation, "What?" Kagome started with surprise but she was gone…. "What are you talking about?" She whispered to herself. Turning about, the young miko just leaned her head back in exhaustion…This was too much. She shut her eyes against the foreign room and damn demons that always seemed to be against her.

The shards weren't what he expected. The moment the demon touched the cool crystal shards he cursed his own mistake. Sesshoumaru roared as he felt burning heat soar through his finger tips into his veins. 'Corruption!' His mind labeled the pain as he attempted to create a solution. He couldn't stand this for long… For a moment he was stone still….resisting the corrupted shards call.

But struggle was useless, soon he was panting heavily, his eyes bleeding red as he turned and his whole world spun out of control. Jaken was nothing but a whimpering blur. Ignoring the lump of annoying toad, the demon lord struggled to retake control but was unable to drop the crystal to the ground as his hand was hopelessly clenched; what worried him was his steel grip should have ground the cursed thing into dust, but this magic was too powerful for even he…. Where was it getting this newly acquired power?

He pulled on his demon power for strength but his inner dog was not his partner in fighting the surges of energy. It thrashed against his control as well, completely seduced by the throbbing, swirling dark power and the supreme superiority it promised. He roared again, his mind reprimanding the traitor that was his own lust for power. Blood dripped in a haunting image down his fist from where his claws dug into his own skin as muscles twitched from the internal struggle.

'I am lord Sesshoumaru….I refuse to be a tool for this pathetic object…..' He thought with determination dropping to his knees, splashing in the pool of blood from his own clenched hand. Blood rushed to his head as his inner demon gained control… Suddenly the world blurred and seemed to disintegrate into darkness….

(AN. All right, its about time I busted out a lemon… I will be switching POV a bit too so Sorry for any confusion.)

Sesshoumaru's red eyes glittered in pleasure as he saw his newest trinket restrained and practically bare before him. It was just him and her in the giant room; he could smell no other males to intrude upon him. His mind growled at his animalistic lust, demanding control. Lord Sesshoumaru lay locked just beyond the barrier to consciousness and could feel that something was wrong with his surroundings but he couldn't find out what from his submission.

His demon was only interested in the wench….everything else was irrelevant. The red eyes swirled with turmoil as he slowly looked over the helpless human woman before him. Whimpering slightly at the thought of giving up such an opportunity and not caring about the silent threat that lingered in the situation the demon refused the suppressed mind dominance. Not yet.

Sesshoumaru roared again as his form approached the unconscious miko. His predator sense awakening as his eyes flew from the pulse of her veins to the breath that raised her chest and fled through her barely parted lips. He could hear the silk rustle against her skin as he grabbed her hips, the long fingers circling round her small form easily. Ignoring Lord Sesshoumaru's continued demands the demon drew one hand up to her chin tilting her face so that he could see her better.

As he leaned in to taste her, Sesshoumaru decided that he had enough, he thrashed against his demons control and this time succeeded. Blinking his light red eyes he released the wench like she was on fire. Consciousness was once again his and instantly he knew what was wrong; 'I have been bewitched' He assumed with slight disgust.

It was easy to identify his imprisonment. Quite simply, his demon senses couldn't detect anything from outside the room; no smell, no sound. A more complex spell would replicate a great area therefore making a more realistic illusion; but not this one. It was pathetically simple.

'What fool cast such a poorly crafted spell upon me, replicating only one room in the attempt of tricking I, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru.? It's almost insulting… What purpose does this mockery represent?' His mind cleared and thought process returned as demon blood fully regressed.

'Naraku….He is the cause of this. He shall die a painful death for this insult, the disgusting half demon.' He turned about and inspected the room… How was it familiar…He felt like he had been here before. He blew the insignificant feeling off. 'I Sesshoumaru simply need to free myself of this…'

His demon suddenly slammed against his control again. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in foreign surprise as his dominance almost fell to the onslaught…Why was his control so weak? His eyes bled red once more; he was suddenly very aware of the female's heat burning into his side. He turned to face her, looking Kagome down with arrogant criticism. She wasn't that special; her body didn't compare to many that he had already had his way with. She was but a child still- he could feel the unnatural purity of her aura- despite her body's development. What was such an odd creature doing here?

Despite his insulting thoughts, he felt his hand move before he could stop his heated and animalistic urge. He growled softly as grasped her delicate chin once more. Her head limp in his strong claws. He could feel his demon growl with lust, demanding to take the wench.

Turmoil nicked at him with this difficult problem. Why? Why did his inner demon lust for a human? Never had it done so …. He had thought it irrelevant earlier but that was before such an opportunity had reared its ugly head. Now he had the barely clothed wench before him in nothing but an illusion. Her pathetic weak body begging to be taken and his demon begging to take her.

Why not? Why should he deny himself satisfaction just because of _her_ weakness? It rung loud and clear in his mind. Why _shouldn't_ he satisfy his demon because of her mortality? He was not foolish enough to mark her as his, much like his father had done before. Not that it would matter….it was but a spell. But it was the principle of the thing.

He was very tempted….. His mind continued with the excuses…His demon's howl coming at him from its submission. It was all pounding heavily in his mind, wearing on his control… He could take her and wouldn't be lowering himself; since this was nothing but an illusion. It wasn't her flesh he felt against his claws. 'It is dishonorable to mate with a weak human wench…' He tried to convince himself however, his restraint was quickly falling.

But she smelled so good….He lowered himself to her neck and inhaled deeply, her dark black hair flowed into his face. She smelled of sweet holy power and innocence; he breathed in again and was slightly surprised. Her flesh didn't reek of mortality or human rot. But then again she was full of surprises, images of her pink arrows and their damage to his person caused anger to flare, and yet he wanted to take her even more as he remembered it all. He wondered how long it would take for one with her flame to yield to his dominance….it would be most interesting.

Her headstrong unyielding attitude and disrespectful way of addressing him, a male and a lord was unheard of in this time. She was the only female to ever do so. 'Did she not realize that I, Sesshoumaru choose to spare her pitiful life? I could have slaughtered her with ease…' The recollections were too clear to be the distant memories that they were. She should learn her place as a woman and a human. Or he could force it upon her...and he would do it happily. That prospect was particularly enticing.

He pulled her soft body closer to him. Something else was inside her….his aura could sense it pulsing inside of her powerfully…of course, her annoying miko energy. He smirked at her, she was a truly powerful miko after all. All demons' only true weakness. She should be able to purify him, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, with a simple touch and she could do nothing about his presence as he was about to take the young girl. Indeed he was attracted to the idea of taking one so full of the miko power forbidden to his kind.

'Enough,' He told himself coming to a quick decision. This mental debate was only feeding his fire….It was a simple yes or no. He looked her down again, his eyes picking up her generous curves and moist lips. Her innocence seemed to sting his nose annoyingly. He could see the well-toned muscles from shooting her bow pull tight in her arms as she shifted against his disturbance; how many strong demons had she, a female brought down with her damned arrows? It brought him to an abrupt decision.

'Foolish wench…I, Sesshoumaru shall teach you your place….' He smirked arrogantly, he would satisfy his demon lust for the woman now; denying his own want would be pathetic and ignorant. It was his right to take whatever woman he desired, he was lord Sesshoumaru.

However he didn't like the idea of fucking her while she slept. He retained all of his inner-pride though he was going to fuck this restrained human miko; but fucking a sleeping and tied up and human woman seemed dishonorable… But he got over the simple problem easily…she would awake sooner or later…until then…..

He kissed her lips aggressively, taking advantage of her complacent slumber, but before he could deepen the kiss he heard her sharp intake of breath. 'She is a light sleeper… This is quite amusing.' He pulled back and bared his teeth in another smirk as she awoke with a gasp. Feeling her fear and small body tremble was almost too much, his predator flared at the sight of such a promising prey and his eyes swirled with the resulting demon blood. He was suddenly very pleased with his decision as his nagging logic quickly drowned in heated blood.

Kagome lifted her heavy lids, fighting back slumber but instead of the same imprisoning room she was caught by two gold and crimson eyes. She had seen those eyes before and she had hoped to not see them again. "Sesshoumaru!" She whispered fearfully.

'What in the world is HE doing here? How? How did he get here?...Ooooh' She growled mentally in frustration. 'What is going on?' She blushed hotly as she felt his chest pressing into hers, one hand grasping her chin the other pulling her hips forward. Her heart started to beat heavily, blood rushing through her veins uncomfortably. 'What…What is he doing? Why is he touching me? Oh I hope this is a dream….' She wanted to cry out but her throat was clamped shut.

Sesshoumaru watched the reaction he caused with eager and apathetically unrevealing eyes. She was so easily manipulated, her body completely unused to touch. He would never admit to it but he was secretly surprised that any female that looked like she did was so incredibly new to male touch. He leaned over so he could nestle his head into her sweet smelling hair; he moved his hands to grab her waist and stroke upward slowly, allowing his clawed fingers press against her roughly.

Kagome gasped as she felt her back arch against him as his hands moved up her body. She resisted the urge and backed away as far as the restraints would allow but the demon simply stepped forward, imprisoning her. The curve continued as he went over her ribs. Ever nearing her fully rounded chest.

He growled in pleasure as he swirled his fingers over her breasts experimentally, her sharp inhale was intoxifying. He wanted to hear it again…. he needed to hear her whisper his name once more. She felt so soft and weak and breakable, it was amazing. Her body was enjoyable but she was the real amusement, every single one of his manipulations was answered with such a heated response. He needed more of her and her entertaining antics.

His fingers slipped around-pulling the silk cloth tight- to roughly cup and squeeze her round flesh as she panted heavily, heat started to build in her stomach as need pulled between her legs. She closed her thighs as tight as she could; hating what he was making her feel. He felt enjoyment rise in his chest as he heard her legs squeeze together; it was all too easy. He slid one of his knees upward, forcefully separating her legs in one quick rough move.

Kagome cried out in surprise and slight fear. 'What is he trying to do to me?' Deep in her mind she knew, but she refused to accept it. Not him….he was Sesshoumaru…he would never…not to a human. But, there was his leg, forcing her legs apart and revealing her moist heat to his prying demon self; her center practically begging to be taken as it was exposed to his cool silk. It drove her mad as her mind started to leak thoughts of letting him do what he will to her…

Her throat was choked up again, she didn't trust her own voice as each of her gasps betrayed too many of her body's treacherous feelings. Kagome could tell the sick demon was enjoying it… her own fight to stop him- or more to keep the will to stop him. But more painfully she could feel the building heat between her separated legs with a strong, thick tension. She didn't think she could but she wanted it….him even more. It was horribly uncomfortable; she hated that he was forcing this on her, she hated that her body was reacting to this cold usually stoic and human hating demon lord so powerfully.

'How truly pleasing, she is going to be enjoyable…. 'Her thighs separated, he could feel the heat and raw want for himself pulsing against his leg. With her legs open, her body was all too ready to be fucked and he could feel it. How delicious…the young miko was _already_ deeply needing him to satisfy her. 'For a human wench she denies me strongly.' He thought with surprise, she revealed her lust lightly but he could tell her body was burning for him. All the more entertaining, if she wanted to play this little game he had no objections. He released her breasts causing her to look up at him with a slight fear and cold anger in her eyes. Defying him again, denying to show him the lust he wanted her to show. 'No matter pathetic wench, I, Sesshoumaru do not need your want for my enjoyment.'

He met her with the stoic eyes she knew so well, he was intimidating as ever; especially with his famous smirk, mocking her as always. 'You will learn your place…you just need to be taught. Of course she has not been around a suitable male who knows how to handle a female.' He thought disgustingly of the hanyou scar on his family line. Sesshoumaru had thought of her as his, but obviously he had been unable to bed her... the lord doubted that he had even succeeded in touching her fresh body. 'How pathetic.' But the idea of the useless hanyou touching her only made a growl tighten his throat, he didn't like to share. He felt pleasure rise again as he felt her muscles contract against his leg as she tightened in frustration of his constant presence and her thighs fight even harder to close him off from touching her. Inuyasha was irrelevant; he had already accomplished what his brother had long failed in doing.

Kagome was afraid. 'What is he doing now? Why is he stopping?' Not that she wanted him to continue. She didn't want this…despite how her body was reacting. She had to accept now that the demon lord simply wanted to take her; and she was determined to fight against it all the way. 'If he though I was just going to lie back and take this… ' She kept her eyes locked with his, refusing to yield to his attempted intimidation. Kagome disgusted herself as she noticed the way his silver hair fell perfectly into his flawless face, the muscles in his neck tensed with hidden strength and eyes shone brightly in cloudy gold and red. Why did she have to find him attractive! 'If he thought he could just come here and…and……do this to me. He is wrong! I don't care what he looks like or how high and mighty he thinks he is!'

Determination rekindled she gulped down her deep breaths and cleared her throat, "What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" She said with a touch of anger.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes in irritation; her silence had been very enjoyable. Now she dared to address him without title or respect as always… and to question his right to her…..'She shall soon learn her own stupidity.' His anger flamed in his belly, his lust billowing with the burn. His restraint fell quickly as his demon blood came forward. He was done with the light toying; he wanted to hear her beg….

ALlright so lemon continues into next chapter because I am so very tired…Sorry about that… Update will be up soon …But review and Ill get it out faster..

Much love-Xela


End file.
